


The Worst Sin

by Wearysea



Series: Deceit’s Garden Headcanons [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearysea/pseuds/Wearysea
Summary: “I’m committing the Worst Sin,” Remus said ominously, cupping Patton’s cheek, “Dadnapping.”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Deceit’s Garden Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551871
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	The Worst Sin

Roman isn’t worried.

Yet.

But he does want to figure out where Patton is, for convincing Thomas to order food purposes, so when he checks all three places that Patton spends 99% of his time, he starts to wonder where his fatherly friend could possibly be.

No Patton in his bedroom.

No Patton in the Mind Palace’s shared kitchen.

No Patton anywhere.

Roman doesn’t want any unnecessary panicking, so he doesn’t tell any of the other sides at this point, he just keeps searching on his own for a while.

Not this corridor.

Not that one.

Not this corner of the mindscape.

Not any corner of the mindscape.

Just when he thinks he’s searched high and low for Patton, he realises he must be in the subconscious.

Shit.

He goes and gets Logan immediately. While Logan doesn’t brush him off, he does offer some suggestions as to why Roman may be incorrect and it grates at Roman’s nerves… but he doesn’t argue. He knows he might be overreacting, he just wants Patton to be okay.

Then none of Logan’s suggestions pan out and he starts to panic too. They panic together, like the absolute emotional messes they are. Logan isn’t even denying it this time.

They don’t need to go get Virgil themselves, he can feel their panic from across the mindscape and he decides to find them first before they do something stupid. Then Virgil finds out that Patton is missing and shit really hits the fan. Thomas might have a panic attack later as a result.

So, they all do something stupid together.

They storm the subconscious.

They come across Deceit first, who is entirely unprepared for their sudden appearance if his snake onesie is anything to go by, so they’re pretty sure he has nothing to do with it.

Doesn’t prevent Virgil from hissing at him though.

Deceit doesn’t even pretend to be embarrassed, he just pinches the bridge of his nose and says, “Remus hasn’t invited him over again, has he?” and goes back to his newspaper.

Confused, but still extremely panicked, they track down Remus for some answers. It doesn’t take long for them to locate and infiltrate the dead-ing room. They knock down the door and:

“What’s going on?”

Remus and Patton look up at them in amusement, Remus then notices Roman has his sword out and pre-emptively states “Welp, I guess it’s time for a flashback.”

_“I’m committing the Worst Sin,” Remus said ominously, cupping Patton’s cheek, “Dadnapping.”_

_Patton giggled in response, as he was hoisted up over Remus’ shoulder, “I like the pun! But is it really Dadnapping if I want to go with you?”_

_“Shhhhhh, Dadnapping in progress.”_

_Which only caused Patton to giggle more as Remus made his way through the common room whispering “Stealthy. Stealthy. Stealthy.”_

_They heard Logan walking down the hall and tried to be as quiet as they could so as to not be noticed, once the danger of discovery had passed them by, Remus continued with his whispering._

_“Stealthy. Stealthy. Stealthy.”_

_Patton really loved how silly Remus’ antics could get, it got him out of some seriously sourpuss moods very easily. It was exactly what he needed right now, seeing as the wetness lingering around his eyes wasn’t just from the laughter._

_Remus carried Patton through the mindscape, right to his domain in the subconscious mind, only putting him down when they entered Remus’ living room. Or “Dead-ing Room” as he liked to call it._

_Soon enough Patton was a cosy burrito, wrapped in a tortilla blanket, and supplied with multiple juice boxes and snacks. When Patton asked him to play some Disney songs Remus immediately obliged, he was going to cheer him up if it killed them both._

As soon as it was over Virgil shrieked and yelled **“How did you even do that?”**

Remus merely made a noise akin to “I dunno” in response.

“… Despite the odd situation, I’m glad to see you are alright, Patton.” Logan interjects before Virgil decides to throw down. “Although, that flashback did suggest that you were upset earlier, is there anything we can do to help remedy this?”

That stopped Roman and Virgil in their tracks, what if it was their fault?

“Remus’ done a pretty swell job of cheering me up, but it would be nice if you guys stayed and joined in too! Like a proper fam-ILY.”

Roman looks to Virgil, who shrugs, and then to Logan, who’s already nodding, “Yeah, we can do that.”

“I’ll go get Deceit.”

“Yeah!”

Around 20 minutes, some seating rearranging and some grumbling from Deceit who “had better things to do, Logan”, they were all situated in Remus’ living room.

Disney song marathon for all.

Patton had to admit that being cuddled by Remus while he watched Roman’s dramatic re-enactments of all the songs, where Roman played all of the characters at once, might actually be the best thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Relax guys, they're just having a Disney marathon.


End file.
